Harry Potter et les créatures légendaires
by katou
Summary: harry


Chapitre I : Un étrange invité  
  
Il faisait froid, froid pour un mi-juillet. La météo avait annoncé cette semaine de températures basses, mais, pourtant, au 6, Privet Drive, un jeune garçon se réveillait en sueur.  
  
Oui, pour une fois, Harry Potter ne passait pas ces vacances à la maison du numéro 4 où il avait passé tout son enfance et où habitaient son gros oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia.  
  
Ils l'avaient recueilli à contrec?ur lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé parce que ses parents étaient morts, enfin, on les avait assassinés. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas des gens "normaux": ils étaient des sorciers. Un soir, le mage noir le plus terrible et le plus terrifiant que le monde ait connu, Voldemort, avait pénétré dans leur maison de Godric Hollow et il avait d'abord tué le père de Harry, James, qui tentait de le retenir pour permettre à sa femme de partir avec leur enfant. Malheureusement, Voldemort avait rattrapé Lily. Il lui avait dit de se pousser afin qu'il puisse lancer le sortilège de mort, Avada Kedavra, à Harry. Elle s'était interposée et Voldemort l'avait tuée. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers Harry et avait envoyé Avada Kedavra sur Harry. Une chose incroyable s'était alors produite : le sort avait "ricoché" sur Harry et avait atterri sur Voldemort. Harry s'en était sortit avec une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il s'était alors retrouvé chez son oncle et sa tante qui lui firent croire jusqu'à ses 11 ans que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture car ils ne voulaient pas que Harry ait un quelconque lien avec la magie. Le soir de ses 11 ans, il appris enfin la vérité et fis son entrée dans la grande école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, dirigée par un des plus grand sorciers de tous les temps : Albus Dumbledore. La rentrée prochaine, il entrerait dans sa cinquième année.  
  
Il devait donc normalement passer ses vacances chez son oncle et sa tante mais il s'était avéré que Dudley, leur fils qui avait toujours eu un énorme excédent de poids, avait pris des cours de diététique, de tennis, de yoga, de foot et de natation pendant l'année suivante et qu'il avait perdu 10 kilos (ce qui ne se remarquait pas vu sa corpulence.) Pour le féliciter, ils s'étaient touts trois offert un mois et demi de vacance au Japon. Harry avait donc était confié à Mrs Figg, la voisine, depuis 3 jours. Cela ne lui plaisait pas trop car, comme il devait cacher sa "particularité", il ne pouvait ni envoyer ni recevoir de hibou à ses amis (c'était le moyen de communication des sorciers. Il avait prétexté une pièce de théâtre à répéter pour expliquer sa possession d'un chaudron, une chouette, une dizaine de livres aux noms étranges, le même nombre de flacons aux contenus bizarres, un balai, quelques robes, une baguette magique et autres ustensiles assez hors du commun. Mrs Figg devait être très crédule car elle n'avait posé aucune autre question et lui avait simplement dit de s'installer dans la chambre où il avait l'habitude de loger lors de ses visites.  
  
Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les nuits depuis sa rentrée de Poudlard, il avait cauchemardé de Voldemort. C'était déjà arrivé à Harry, mais pas si souvent. Il est vrai que, à la fin de l'année dernière, Harry avait assisté à la renaissance de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (c'est ainsi que la plupart des sorciers appelaient Voldemort) et avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. Pourtant, il ne fut pas aussi inquiet que l'année précédente où il avait aussi rêvé du mage noir. Cette fois là, il s'était réveillé et son front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, le brûlait alors que, pour l'instant, aucun de ses songes ne l'avait fait souffrir. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, prit le verre d'eau qui se présentait à lui sur la minuscule table de nuit et but une gorgée. Il reposa le verre et se leva pour entrebâiller la porte de sa chambre, installée au bout du couloir et donnant sur la vieille horloge de l'étage. Il regarda, revint vers la table de nuit, mit ses lunettes, retourna devant la porte et observa l'horloge. Il était 6 heures. Les rayons du soleil allaient bientôt traverser la fenêtre de l'ancien débarra orientée vers l'est, ce qui empêcherait Harry de s'endormir. Il décida donc de rester éveillé. Harry avait également fait croire que, pour se mettre dans la peau du personnage qu'il devait interpréter, il était essentiel qu'il fasse semblant de lire ses livres, d'écrire à la plume sur ses parchemins, de changer les contenus de ses flacons de couleur en faisant des mélanges. Il se dirigea vers le coin de la petite chambre et prit le devoir qu'il avait laissé en plan le soir même : "Faîtes une description détaillée des licornes et un tableau des différentes parties de leur corps en liaison avec leur utilisation". C'était un devoir de soin aux créatures magiques, un cours que Harry aimait beaucoup et dans lequel il avait de très bonnes notes, sans doute parce que le professeur de cette matière était son ami Hagrid, le demi-géant au grand c?ur que Harry connaissait depuis longtemps car c'était lui qui était venu lui annoncer qu'il entrerait, en septembre, en première année à Poudlard. Il mit le bout de sa plume en bouche et commença à le sucer en relisant ce qu'il avait déjà écrit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Description  
  
Les licornes sont une des plus belles races de créatures magiques. Elles sont un symbole de pureté, de gentillesse et de grâce. En plus d'être belles et gentilles, elles possèdent des pouvoirs fantastiques. Les poulains sont d'une couleur d'or. Ils prennent une couleur grise vers leurs 2 ans et une corne leur pousse vers leurs 4 ans. Lorsqu'ils sont adultes, vers 7 ans, ils deviennent blancs. Leurs cornes sont très dures et sont de véritables armes à cause de leur pointe, mais, leur nature paisible et amicale les fait s'en servir très rarement. Elles sont farouche mais ressentent les sentiments et savent près de qui elles peuvent s'approcher sans crainte. Les licornes vivent surtout en Europe et en Asie. Les moldus ressentent également leur effets: au contraire des détraqueurs, à son approche, il leur revient leur souvenirs les plus heureux et une envie de faire le bien les envahit. Les licornes sont les seules créatures qui arrivent à luter contre les détraqueurs sans aucun sortilège.  
  
Harry était assez content de lui et pensa que c'était suffisant pour la première partie. Il prit alors son encrier, y trempa sa plume et commença à faire la deuxième partie.  
  
Tableau de comparaison entre les parties du corps des licornes et leurs utilisations.  
  
Crin( Fabrication de baguettes. Les baguettes contenant du crin de licornes sont très obéissantes mais rechignent un peu lorsqu'il s'agit de lancer un sort qui peut faire du mal. Corne( Râpée, elle est un ingrédient très important dans une bonne partie des philtres d'amour. Les sorcières de Salem, spécialistes dans leurs réalisations, font un élevage de licornes. Crottin( Ce n'est pas spécialement une partie de leur corps mais on ne peut ne pas le citer quand on sait qu'il permet la fabrication d'un grand nombre de médicaments très puissants. Peau( On peut tanner la peau de licorne, mais pas n'importe laquelle, seulement la peau de sa queue qui tombe et se renouvelle toute seule chaque mois. Sang( Peu de personne ont recours au sang de licorne; certes, il redonne vie à quiconque, même sur le point de mourir, mais lorsqu'on boit du sang de licorne, on n'a plus qu'une vie maudite, une demi- vie, seuls les personnes acceptant de vivre pareille vie boivent du sang de licorne.  
  
Harry, ne voyant plus rien à ajouter, roula son parchemin, l'entoura d'une ficelle et le posa auprès de ceux qu'il avait déjà faits : divination ( Tracez la carte de prévisions des évènements qui vous arriveront pendant le mois de septembre en indiquant à chaque fois la position de la lune pendant votre sommeil et la maison que vous êtes en train de traverser.) Harry l'avait expédié en 10 minutes en prévoyant chaque jour un flot de menaces qui pèseraient sur lui. Le professeur Trelawney s'amusait, depuis qu'elle enseignait, à prédire la mort d'un élève par an et semblait avoir une véritable adoration pour Harry à qui elle prédisait des souffrances et la mort à chaque cours. Celui-ci savait que le meilleur moyen de la satisfaire était de s'auto-prédire souffrant ou mort. Il avait également terminé son devoir de potions (Etablissez la liste des ingrédients pour fabriquer des remèdes en Europe et triez-les par pays. Ensuite, choisissez un pays et, en fonction de ce qu'on peut y trouver, déduisez quels poisons sont les mieux et les moins adaptés à utiliser dans ce pays.) Le professeur de potions se nommait Severus Rogue et détestait Harry. Ses devoirs de métamorphose ( Prenez une plume et dessinez les différents stades de transformation en paon), de botanique (Expliquez pourquoi la Milrade du Nil n'est pas bonne pour l'organisme alors qu'elle est utilisée pour certain médicaments) et d'astronomie (La nuit du 6 novembre 2069 sera extrêmement spéciale, pourquoi ?) Etaient également terminés. Il ne lui restait plus que son devoir d'histoire de la magie à faire (Expliquez la relation entre la chute de l'association des Sorciers du Cap et l'avènement de Mariade II au rang de directrice des Sorcières de Salem en 1659), mais il ne voulait pas le faire tout de suite car il en avait assez de travailler. Il retourna dans le couloir et regarda à nouveau l'horloge, 6 heures 10.  
  
Je ne peux pas descendre avant 7 heures 30, sinon je vais la réveiller.  
  
Il revint une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre et prit dans ses livres "En vol avec les Canons", son livre préféré qui était une encyclopédie sur l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, l'équipe de Quidditch préférée du meilleur ami de Harry, Ron Weasley. Le Quidditch était le plus beau des sports selon Harry. C'était un jeu qui faisait s'opposer 2 équipes de 7 joueurs juchés sur des balais volants essayant, d'une part, d'envoyer une des 4 balles dans un des 3 buts, d'une autre part, d'envoyer 2 des balles sur l'équipe adverse et, enfin, d'attraper la dernière balle : le Vif d'Or. Ca devait faire au moins la centième fois que Harry lisait ce livre mais il ne s'en lassait pas. Il faut dire que les images du livres étaient tout sauf immobiles et les Canons oranges faisait de très belles prouesses sur leurs balais. Malgré son adoration pour ce livre, Harry n'arriva pas à s'en contenter et le reposa. Il s'ennuyait. Encore une fois, il alla voir l'heure et, encore une fois, il fut surpris par le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé : 5 minutes. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour trouver de l'occupation et tomba sur la cage d'Hedwige, sa chouette couleur de neige. Elle dormait. Il s'aperçut que son pot de graine ainsi que son abreuvoir était vide et que le journal posé sur le sol de sa cage était tout sale. Il remédia alors, avec des gestes lents et minutieux, à ce problème tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller sa chouette. Il s'avéra que c'était un bon moyen de passer le temps car Hedwige n'avait jamais eu le sommeil profond et il fallait être très précis dans ces gestes et ne pas aller trop vite. Ce n'était pas le fait de réveiller Hedwige qui l'inquiétait mais le fait que son réveil veuille aussi dire hululements aigus et puissants dans toute la petite maison. Lorsque le journal de la cage et la nourriture furent renouvelés, Harry recommença à épier l'horloge, et, à sa grande joie, il s'aperçut qu'il était 7 heures et quart. Harry se rappela soudain ce que lui avait dit Mrs Figg la veille :  
  
Demain, je reçois un invité, il arrivera pour le petit déjeuner. J'aimerais que tu t'habille correctement pour le recevoir s'il te plaît. Tu peux mettre des vêtement de feu mon mari, je crois qu'ils doivent t'aller, il n'était pas bien grand.  
  
Elle avait souri et avait ensuite dit  
  
Je crois que tu connais cette personne.  
  
Harry ne voyait pas de qui elle pouvait parler mais il l'avait ensuite entendu marmonner :  
  
Ca va lui faire une belle surprise.  
  
Harry avait hâte de savoir de qui il s'agissait et il s'empressa de se rendre à la salle de bain où il prit une douche. Il passa une porte et alla ensuite regarder dans l'armoire de la chambre mitoyenne à la salle de bains. Il inspecta les costume et en prit un qui était un beau compromis entre le costume de soirée et le vêtement que l'on met le week-end. Une tenue correcte, rien de plus, rien de moins. Une tenue de ville. En tous cas, une tenue de moldus ( personne dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques ). Il s'agissait d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull bleu foncé recouvert d'une chemise noire courte. Il passa sa tête par la porte et regarda : 7 heures 30.  
  
Parfait Dit simplement Harry.  
  
Elle est assez pointilleuse sur la ponctualité, il devrait bientôt arrivé . On prend toujours le petit déjeuner à 8 heures moins le quart.  
  
Harry descendit les marches et se rendit dans la cuisine. Une bonne odeur de crêpes et de bacon en sortait. Il entra et vit que Mrs Figg était déjà au fourneau. Il lui dit bonjour s'extasia sur la quantité de petits gâteaux et de plats qui étaient posés sur la table d'habitude seulement garnie d'un bol de céréale et d'un verre de lait. Il félicita Mrs Figg qui eut un petit rire et le pria de s'asseoir. Harry obéit et commença à faire la liste des plats disposée devant lui : bacon, fromage, 4 sortes de pains, 5 de confitures, de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat, du beurre de cacahuètes, du chocolat chaud, du lait, du jus de fruit et 3 assiettes contenant des petits fours multicolores en pyramide. Harry regarda mieux la table et un détail le marqua. Il leva une tête interrogatrice vers son hôte qui lui répondit avant qu'il pose la question :  
  
Oui, il y a quatre assiettes. J'ai invité une deuxième personne à la dernière minute. Tu la connais aussi, il me semble. Mais, c'est beaucoup trop, même pour 4. Je ne crois pas. Et quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? Dans 2 minutes, normalement.  
  
Il regarda la petite horloge de la cuisine qui indiquait 7 heures 43. Harry attendit, et, après 2 minutes qui lui parurent 20, il entendit un bruit dans le salon.  
  
Ah, ils sont là ! dit Mrs Figg Mais, il n'y a pas de porte dans le salon ! Non, mais il y a une cheminée, Harry.  
  
Harry ne comprit pas directement, mais, ensuite, un éclair lui passa dans la tête et tout s'éclaira.  
  
Mais, vous, la, heu, vous ne pouvez, vous n'êtes pas,. Vient dans le salon. Répondit-elle simplement.  
  
Harry fonça dans la petite pièce qui servait de salon et vit deux hommes. Il les reconnut tout de suite et courut vers eux.  
  
  
  
Chapitre II : Agréable surprise à Privet Drive  
  
Sirius, professeur Lupin, que faîtes vous? Qui est-ce qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
  
Sirius Black était le parrain de Harry. C'était le meilleur ami de son père, James, lorsqu'il était au collège de Poudlard. Il avait été accusé du meurtre des parents d'Harry et avait été incarcéré pendant 13 ans dans la prison d'Azkaban ( prison dirigée par des détraqueurs, des créatures dépourvues de bouches qui apportaient des souvenirs malheureux à toutes les personnes qui s'en approchaient.) Il s'en était échappé et Harry et ses amis l'avaient aidé à s'échapper loin des détraqueurs. Remus Lupin était un grand homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux vêtements touts rapiécés. Il avait été le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Harry 2 ans auparavant. Ils avaient du utiliser la poudre de Cheminette à en juger par la suie sur leurs vêtements. Ce moyen de transport sorcier permettait de se déplacer de cheminée en cheminée grâce à de la poudre qu'on y lançait avant d'y pénétrer et d'annoncer sa destination.  
  
C'est toute une histoire, et, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais la raconter en mangeant. Répondit Sirius. Nous n'avons pas fait de vrai repas depuis 3 jours. Continua un grand homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux vêtements touts rapiécés qui n'était autre que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que Harry avait eu 2 ans plus tôt et qui était le professeur R.J Lupin Entrez dans la cuisine, je vous ai préparé de quoi vous rassasier. Dit Mrs Figg qui était restée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec sont grand sourire.  
  
Harry la regarda et se rendit compte que la vieille Mrs Figg venait de perdre 20 ans. Son sourire d'enfant la faisait paraître très sympathique. Pendant le court voyage qu'ils firent jusqu'à la cuisine, il la regarda en lui rendant son sourire. Lorsqu'ils furent attablés, Sirius et le professeur Lupin se jetèrent sur les petits gâteaux avec une sauvagerie peu contenue. Harry n'avait plus d'appétit et attendait des explications mais comprit bien vite qu'il faudrait attendre que les deux arrivants aient fini de manger pour en avoir. Il se força quand même à manger un peu de bacon et à boire un verre de jus orange foncé qui était du jus de citrouille. Lorsqu'il reconnut le goût, il se retourna ver Mrs Figg qui lui dit :  
  
Albus m'a dit que tu appréciais. Vous, vous connaissez le professeur Dumbledore ? Oui, pourquoi ? Ca t'étonne ? Et bien, vous êtes une.une.une, enfin, vous savez, une. Sorcière, oui, ça semble évident maintenant. Mais je pense qu'on te doit bien des explications mon petit Harry. Oui, écoute bien Arabella Harry. Lui dit Sirius Arabella ? C'est mon prénom, tu peux m'appeler comme ça si tu veux. Ou " professeur Figg" aussi. Professeur ? Oui. Lorsque nous étions au collège, avec tes parents, Arabella était professeur de botanique. La meilleure! D'ailleurs, sa fille a pris la relève. Lui répondit le professeur Lupin. Mrs Chourave est votre ? Demanda Harry commençait à peine à y croire. Et oui, j'espère qu'elle enseigne bien. Qu'en penses-tu ? Aimes-tu le cour de ma fille Harry ? Ou.oui, il est très bien expliqué. Pour preuve, c'est le seul cour où Neville Londubat arrive à suivre, il est très doué dans cette branche et se passionne pour les plantes. C'est un ami de Gryffondor, un garçon très maladroit et un peu Cracmol. Tu veux dire, le fils de Franck Londubat, le célèbre Auror ? Oui, c'est lui. Pauvre garçon, comme je le plains.  
  
Harry comprit pourquoi Mrs Figg avait dit ça. L'année dernière, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que les parents de Neville avaient subit le sortilège Doloris (sortilège qui infligeait une atroce douleur dans tout le corps et qui, d'ailleurs, était interdit par le ministère de la magie.) Ils n'en étaient pas morts mais étaient restés dans une sorte de comas duquel ils ne pouvaient plus reconnaîtrent personne. Neville, avec sa grand -mère, qui l'avait élevé, allaient les voir à l'hôpital St Mangouste. Pendant que Harry discutait avec Mrs Figg, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black finirent de manger. Ils avaient fait diminuer considérablement les différentes piles de nourritures, les pichets de boissons et les différents autres plats. Harry regarda son parrain avec une lueur d'envie et celui-ci l'interpréta.  
  
Je vais te donner toutes les explications, mais je pense qu'ils vaudraient mieux se mettre au salon, nous serons plus confortablement installé pour toute cette histoire. Sage décision, Sirius. Lui dit Lupin Je vais peut-être d'abord aider le professeur Figg à ranger la t.mais ?  
  
Harry avait tourné la tête vers la table qui était toutes propre, la vaisselle, lavée, s'égouttait lentement et les restes étaient au frigo.  
  
Mais ? Répéta t'il, se tournant vers Mrs Figg. N'oublies pas qui je suis. Lui répondit-elle seulement.  
  
Ils s'installèrent au salon et Harry, impatient, n'arrêtait pas de bouger sur son fauteuil.  
  
Tu es prêt ? Lui demanda Lupin. Oui. Bon, alors, écoute. Le soir où tu as éliminé Voldemort. Remus, s'il te plaît ! Oh, excuses-moi.  
  
Harry comprit que, comme la plupart des sorciers, Arabella Figg ne supportait pas qu'on prononce le nom de Voldemort. Les seuls sorciers que Harry avait entendu prononcer ce nom étaient Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin et lui-même.  
  
Donc, comme je disais, le soir où tu as éliminé Tu-sais-qui, Dumbledore, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il était advenu de lui, a jugé préférable de t'apporter une protection. Vu que Arabella avait pris sa retraite, il pensa qu'elle pouvait très bien en être capable. Elle accepta directement et s'installa à Privet Drive une semaine après ton arrivée chez les moldus. Elle t'a toujours surveillé. Partout. Ta chouette, Hedwige, c'est elle qui l'a vendue à Hagrid dans le magasin d'animaux du Chemin de Traverse, elle savait qu'il allait te l'offrir. Hedwige, c'est Arabella qui l'a dressée. Le jour où la réponse de Sirius a prit si longtemps à revenir, c'est parce que Hedwige est passé par ici, elle s'inquiétait du sort de Sirius. C'est également elle qui l'a aidé à se cacher pendant sa fugue d'Azkaban. C'est parce que c'est une grande sorcière qu'elle a été choisie : c'est la présidente de l'assemblée de la Magie. L'assemblée de la magie ? C'est une organisation qui regroupe les plus grands sorciers qui vivent dans le monde des moldus. Dit Sirius. Et sais-tu quelle est la deuxième raison pour que ce soit elle qu'on ait choisie ? Reprit Lupin. Non. C'est ta marraine, Harry. Ma marraine ? Oui. Elle a toujours été très patiente et bienveillante avec tes parents et nous. Elle a organisé le mariage de tes parents et la petite fête pour fêter la fin des ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante.) Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi, et, pour nous ? Oui, c'était un honneur, être la protectrice de Harry Potter, du survivant ! De plus, en dehors d'être mes élèves, ils étaient de véritables amis, autant pour moi que pour ma fille. Sirius, continue, je te prie. Lorsque, il y a un mois, Tu-sais-qui est revenu, j'ai été chercher Remus qui étudiais ses "congénères" en Russie.  
  
Le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou.  
  
Arabella, qui avait été contactée par Dumbledore, m'a envoyé un hibou me demandant de venir ici. Elle m'a dit que tu serais là car elle a un peu amaigri ton cousin. Vous serez en sécurité ici, jamais les détraqueurs ne viendront aussi loin chez les moldus. Nous pourrons rester en contact avec Poudlard et organiser la résistance. Dit Mrs Figg qui avait soudain reprit son ton sérieux. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution Arabella, il faudra rallier le plus de monde à notre tâche sans perdre un seul instant. Dit gravement Lupin.  
  
Un silence s'installa. Harry le brisa après 5 minutes.  
  
Je voulais vous remercier professeur, pour tout ce que vous avez fait, pour nous.pour moi. De rien Harry.  
  
Chapitre III : Du courrier et des cadeaux  
  
Oups, j'allais oublier, viens, il y a du courrier pour toi. Du courrier ? Pour moi ? Quand est-il arrivé ? Hier, je ne voulais pas te le donner avant que tu saches. Les oiseaux de tes amis sont très intelligent, ils sont arrivés tout de suite ici.  
  
Elle l'entraîna dans le bureau où il n'avait pas la permission d'entrer. Elle lui donna deux lettres. Il monta dans sa chambre, s'installa sur son lit et regarda ses lettres. La première venait de Ron Weasley. C'était son meilleur ami, un grand garçon roux très sympathique. Sa famille comptait 9 membres , dont 7 enfants (6 garçons et une fille), tous aussi roux les uns que les autres. Ils étaient pauvres mais très généreux. Comme Harry n'avait jamais eu d'autre famille que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, il pouvait dire que c'était sa famille préférée.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu ? Tes moldus ne t'ennuient pas trop ? Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas du oublier l'épisode des pralines !!!!  
  
Harry rigola. L'année précédente, lorsque Ron et son père étaient venus le chercher chez son oncle pour l'emmener chez eux, les frères de Ron, Fred et Georges, les jumeaux très farceurs, avaient délibérément laissé tomber des pralines de leur invention dans le salon. Dudley, déjà au régime, n'avait pas résisté et en avait englouti. Une langue de 3 mètres et mauve lui était alors sortie de la bouche.  
  
GRANDE NOUVELLE ! Papa a de nouveau gagner le prix du Gallion organisé par la Gazette du Sorcier et nous allons faire des rénovations dans la maison. Seul problème, ça va durer les deux mois des vacances et tu ne pourras pas venir à la maison. D'ailleurs, personne n'y est à part mes parents. Percy est en mission en Ukraine pour le Ministère, Fred et Georges sont avec Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet chez Lee Jordan ( Fred sort avec Angelina, ce qui embête Georges, il passe moins de temps à leurs "Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux") et Ginny est chez Colin Crivey. Quant à moi, je suis chez un cousin. As-tu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Elle m'a envoyé une lettre disant qu'elle avait une surprise mais elle ne m'a toujours pas dit quoi. Ca m'énerve!!! Mais, la connaissant, sa surprise doit être qu'elle va nous emmener au "Grand Parc de la Connaissance", ou un truc dans le genre. Enfin, attendons. A bientôt, j'espère  
  
Ron  
  
Ps: Devine ce que Fred et Georges ont fait . Ils ont brûlé ma tenue de bal en allumant un Pétard Mouillé du Docteur Flibuste. Mais ils m'en ont offerte une nouvelle. Avec quel argent, je ne sais pas."  
  
Harry rigola encore. C'est lui-même qui avait demandé aux jumeaux d'acheter une nouvelle tenue de bal à Ron car celle qu'il avait était affreuse et pleine de dentelles. Pour cela, il leur avait donné la récompense de 1000 Gallions qu'il avait reçue en gagnant la coupe des 3 sorciers l'année précédente. Le reste devait leur permettre d'élaborer de nouvelles farces et attrapes pour la société qu'ils avaient fondées : Weasley et Weasley : Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.  
  
La deuxième lettre venait d' Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Elle était née de parents moldus et était l'une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard. Elle était amie avec Ron et Harry depuis leur première année où ils l'avaient sauvée d'un Troll qui s'était introduit à Poudlard.  
  
"Cher Harry,  
  
Comment se passent tes vacances ? As-tu, comme moi, déjà terminé tes devoirs ? Ne prends pas de risques ! Souviens-toi que Tu-sais-qui est revenu !  
  
Harry relut cette phrase 5 fois et pensa "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, comment pourrais-je oublier ?"  
  
Ne sors pas tout seul ! Ne cherches pas à faire le héros, tu as déjà prouvé que tu en étais un, ne risque pas ta vie inutilement.  
  
J'ai écris à Ron en lui disant que j'avais une surprise pour vous, vous aurez plus de détails lorsque je serai revenue de mon stage de cour en balais en Hollande. Je m'y suis rendue après avoir été en Bulgarie avec Viktor. Tu sais bien, Harry, le balai, c'est la seule matière dans laquelle je suis faible, je me devais de m'améliorer. A propos, tu devrais venir en Hollande, c'est un des meilleurs pays producteurs de balais. L'école de sorcellerie de Hollande-Belgique donne 5 heures de cours de vol en balais par semaine de plus que Poudlard. Cette école ne ressemble pas du tout à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas un vieux château mais un bâtiment moderne. Il est de plein pied et ne contient pas 4 maisons, mais 2. Ça se comprend, le bâtiment est beaucoup plus petit. Ils n'ont pas de parc, ni de forêt, pas le lac non plus. Par contre, un grand terrain de Quidditch (je te l'ai dit, il fonde de grand espoir dans les cours de vol en balais.) Les 2 maisons se nomment Soleil et Lune. Pour répartir les élèves, ils utilisent une baguette magique pensante. L'élève de première année la prend en main, la baguette lance un sort qui reflète la personnalité de l'élève, et, en fonction du sort lancé, le directeur décide de la maison. Comme il y avait des portes ouvertes, j'ai visité et j'ai fais un test avec la baguette. Elle a lancé un sortilège de Reparovitra (un sort pour réparer les verreries) parce qu'il y avait un petit trou dans le vitrail qui me faisait face. Le directeur qui était présent pendant mon test m'a dit que j'étais très perfectionniste et m'a également dit que j'aurais parfaitement ma place chez les Lunes, Maison de la sagesse et des érudits. Je n'ai toujours pas relâcher Rita, elle se montre impatiente, mais je crois qu'elle a mérité son sort.  
  
Rita Skeeter était une journaliste qui inventait toutes sortes d'évènement, pour le moins que ça leur nuise. Elle avait, l'année dernière, édité des articles sur Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, le père de Ron et le ministère. En fait, elle était une animagus (personne capable de se métamorphoser en animal) non déclaré. Hermione l'avait attrapée à la fin de l'année et l'avait emprisonnée dans un bocal. Le scarabée Rita Skeeter ne pouvait plus nuire à personne.  
  
Pattenrond et moi t'embrassons et te disons à bientôt.  
  
Ton amie  
  
Hermione"  
  
Harry était heureux d'avoir reçu des nouvelles de ses amis mais fut quand même déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller au Terrier, la maison de Ron, pendant le mois d'août. Il leur répondit en leur racontant à chacun qu'il était à présent chez sa marraine avec son parrain et son prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal préféré.  
  
Harry passa la fin du mois de juillet très agréablement en compagnie de sa marraine, de son parrain, du professeur Lupin et de tous les Aurors qui se réunissaient chaque jour chez sa marraine. Le matin de 31 juillet, ce fut la première fois qu'au petit déjeuner, on lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Il fut embrassé par tout le monde et reçu 10 cadeaux.  
  
Mais, vous n'êtes que 3. Pourquoi tant de cadeaux ? Les Aurors, Harry, ils ont pensé à toi, mon grand. Lui expliqua son parrain. C'est trop gentil.  
  
Il entreprit de commencer à déballer ses cadeaux, mais soudain, 4 oiseaux portant 3 paquets arrivèrent. Le premier était un hibou grand-duc portant un paquet cadeau d'un magasin moldus. Harry pensa à Hermione. Il posa le paquet à côté des autres et se dépêcha de libérer une minuscule boule de plume surexcitée du deuxième paquet. Il reconnut très facilement le hibou de Ron, Coq. Il avait du se faire aider à porter le paquet par une chouette qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Hedwige et qui devait appartenir à son cousin.  
  
Tu as vu, marraine, cette chouette ressemble vraiment beaucoup à Hedwige. Oui, mais, ça, c'est un mâle ! Oh, ah, oui.  
  
Il retira le paquet des pattes des 2 oiseaux, Coq s'envola directement mais la chouette blanche resta sur place. Harry la regarda et lui dit gentiment:  
  
Va dans la cage de ma chouette, il y a de l'eau, des graine, tu pourras e reposer.  
  
La chouette s'envola et se posa dans la cage d'Hedwige, qui, pour la première fois, parut contente d'avoir de la compagnie.  
  
Le troisième paquet était apporter par un hibou moyen-duc avec de très grosses plumes qui devaient lui tenir très chaud. Harry ne sut de qui il provenait. Il retira le paquet du hibou qui s'envola, lui aussi, vers la cage. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, la chouette mâle le chassa à coup de bec et de serre. Le hibou s'en alla alors par la fenêtre en faisant tomber quelques plumes dans le café de Sirius.  
  
Hedwige a des prétendants. Dit-il en les retirant de sa tasse.  
  
Harry mit les trois paquets avec les autres et pris son petit-déjeuner avant de les ouvrir. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il commença par le plus petits paquets. Il y en avait 5. Il découvrit alors deux figurines miniatures et vivantes de créatures magiques. Une de Centaure et une de Pitiponk. Il alla les déposer près du dragon qu'il avait déjà. Les créatures se présentaient et ses serraient les pattes poliment. Harry se demanda où il pourrait les mettre. Sa marraine lui donna une vielle maison de poupées moldue qu'elle avait eu en gardant une fille du quartier. Celle-ci avait oublié sa résidence de poupées délibérément afin que ses parents lui en rachètent une neuve. Il regarda le jouet qui était très grand mais tinté de rose, de rose, et encore de rose. Harry regarda sa marraine, perplexe. Elle comprit et, de trois coups de baguette magique, fit les murs noirs et les accessoires plus adaptés à des créatures magiques rétrécies qu'un lit à baldaquin ou une mini-dînette. Harry la remercia et retourna à ses cadeaux.  
  
Il reçut, dans les 3 autres petits paquets, 2 boites de pralines venant d'Honeydukes et une boitent de petites plumes de couleurs pour dessiner. C'est trop gentil. Répéta Harry pour lui-même.  
  
Il ouvrit ensuite les autres cadeaux des Aurors. Il en restaient 2. Dans un, il y avait un livre sur la décadence de la magie noire dans l'histoire. Dans l'autre, il reçut un batte de Quidditch.  
  
C'est VRAIMENT trop gentil. Pensa t-il si fort qu'il le dit tout haut et que les deux chouettes sursautèrent.  
  
Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau du professeur Lupin qui contenait deux livres : "Les Loup-garou dans le monde entier" et "Les plus beau Patronus qu'on ait jamais vus". Harry vu que le dernier était un véritable livre d'image représentant des fumées argentées de formes très diverses. Evidemment, comme tous les livres du monde des sorciers, il était animé. Harry se rendit dans la chambre du professeur Lupin et le remercia. Il redescendit et ouvrit le cadeau de sa marraine. Ca ressemblait aux jeux qu'on offrait aux enfants moldus et qui leur permet de faire de la poterie, de faire des maquettes ou des mosaïques. Ici, c'était toute une boite qui permettait de faire pousser des plantes.magiques. Harry pensa que c'était normal pour une ancienne prof de Botanique. Il se jura de faire pousser et d'entretenir ses plantes lorsqu'il reviendrait à Poudlard. Il demanderait même à Neville de l'aider. Harry courut dans le jardin et remercia sa marraine qui lui demanda de ne pas emporter avec lui les graines des pots rouges. Il procéda ensuite à l'ouverture du cadeau de son parrain. Il découvrit un merveilleux cadeau : une boite de balles de Quidditch légèrement réduites mais réagissant comme les vrais.  
  
C'est parfait, je pourrai même m'entraîner avec la batte à présent.  
  
Il se leva et courut remercier son parrain qui rangeait sa chambre.  
  
Merci, merci, merci, merci, et encore merci Sirius. Je pense que ça veut dire que mon cadeau te plait. Oh oui! Et que t'on offert tes amis ? Oups, c'est vrai.  
  
Il redescendit et ouvrit d'abord le paquet de Ron.  
  
" Harry, Bon Anniversaire, J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira . C'est Charlie qui me l'a eu. As-tu reçu la lettre d'Hermione ? C'est super comme surprise, non ? A part que son Vicky sera là, bien sur, mais bon, c'est quand même grâce à lui. A la semaine prochaine. Ton ami Ron  
  
Ps : c'est super que tu ne soit plus chez les moldus. Dit bonjour à ton Sirius, ta marraine et au professeur Lupin de ma part."  
  
Son cadeau était une montre en écailles de dragon. L'année dernière, Harry avait du nager dans le lac de Poudlard et sa montre ne fonctionnait plus depuis ce moment. Harry savait que le frère de Ron, Charlie, étudiait les dragons en Sibérie et qu'il n'avait pas du avoir trop de mal à se procurer cette montre. Il l'attacha à son poignet et remarqua que les aiguilles étaient en forme de flammes et indiquaient 10 heures. Il y avait aussi un gros paquet de petits gâteaux de la part de la mère de Ron.  
  
Il prit ensuite le paquet d'Hermione pour savoir de quoi parlait Ron et lut la lettre;  
  
" Cher Harry  
  
Je suis très contente que tu sois avec 3 très bon sorciers en sécurité. Bon Anniversaire! Ouvre vite ton cadeau. Il est de la part de moi et de Viktor.  
  
Viktor Krum était un attrapeur au Quidditch dans l'équipe de Bulgarie. Il avait terminé ses études dans l'établissement de Durmstrang et avait représenté cette école, l'année dernière, au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione.  
  
Je vais t'annoncer la surprise que je t'avais promise. Viktor a proposé de nous emmener tous les 3 ,avec Ron, faire le tour des endroits d'entraînements des équipes de Quidditch d'Europe, un voyage de 2 semaine du 7 au 21 août. Il a eu facilement des pass. Si tu le souhaite, en revenant, nous iront faire nos achats au Chemin de Traverse et tu pourra rester chez moi jusqu'à la rentré à Poudlard. Si tu acceptes, réponds-moi au plus vite pour confirmer à Viktor. Trouves-toi alors devant la porte de chez ta marraine le mardi 6 août à 10h00 avec tes affaires. Je viendrai te chercher avec Viktor, mes parents et Ron. Nous serons déjà aller chercher Ron chez son cousin. Figure-toi que celui-ci habite à moins d'un kilomètre de chez moi.  
  
A dans une semaine.  
  
Hermione et Viktor.  
  
Harry fut si content qu'il en oublia d'ouvrir son cadeau, et, s'il n'avait pas glisser, il aurait marcher dessus. Il retomba devant le paquet qu'il ouvrit en massant sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il avait un emballage moldus avec des simples petits pois, mais quand Harry vit que les images de la boite bougeaient, il sut que ce ne serait pas un simple cadeau moldus. En effet, le paquet contenait une sorte de très petite cassette vidéo, qui, d'après la boite, se regardait avec des multiplettes. Les multiplettes étaient des jumelles multifonctions qui permettaient de faire des ralentis, d'indiquer le nom des joueurs, leur technique, faire des zoom ou encore repasser un moment. Harry en avait une paire qu'il avait achetée pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch. "Revivez, comme si vous y étiez, les matchs de la dernière coupe du monde" Harry étaient aux anges. Il avait assisté à la finale, certes, mais n'avait pas vu d'autres matchs professionnels. Avant de visionner sa cassette, il jeta un ?il au paquet que le hibou à l'épais duvet avait apporté. Il reconnut tout de suite la personne qui l'avait envoyé en voyant comment son adresse était écrite.  
  
"Messieur Harry Potter 6, Privet Dryve"  
  
Harry savait, depuis le jour où Hagrid était venu le chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard, que celui-ci n'était pas un as de l'orthographe. Sur le gâteau d'anniversaire qu'il avait apporté, il avait écrit :  
  
"Bonne aniverssaire Hary"  
  
Harry avait quand même été très touché car c'était son premier gâteau d'anniversaire. Il fut pourtant étonné de voir que Hagrid avait fait de nets progrès. Il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une lettre qu'il s'empressa de lire.  
  
"Cher Harry,  
  
Bon aniverssaire. Je t'envoi ce coli avec un hibou des montagnes car je suis avec Olympe dan les hauteur. En mission pour Poudlard. Top-Secrets. Je ne peu pas t'en dire plus. Je ne serai peut-être pas présent pour les premiers cours de soin au créature magique, mais, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris mes dispositions pour que quelqu'un d'autre que le professeur Gobe-Planche. Dumbledore ma appris que tu n'étais plus chez tes moldu. Je suis content pour toi. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. C'est de ma part et de celle de Dumbledore.  
  
A bientot  
  
Hagrid  
  
PS: Olympe m'aide pour l'orthographe mais j'ai un peu de male avec les pluriel."  
  
Olympe Maxime était, comme Hagrid, un demi-géant. Elle était, l'année dernière, la directrice de l'établissement de Beauxbâtons qui était l'école française de sorcellerie. Hagrid en était tombé amoureux.  
  
Harry regarda dans le paquet et y trouva un paquet de petites pralines et de petits gâteaux qui paraissaient être au chocolat. Accroché au paquet, un petit carton présentait une phrase écrite de manière assez féminine.  
  
"Bon anniversaire mon cher monsieur Potter"  
  
Il goûta une praline et la trouva excellente. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait en définir les composants et préféra se dire que c'était une spécialité française plutôt que de s'imaginer ce qui pouvait avoir servi à la préparation de ces gâteaux. Harry en mangea encore un mais vit que les autres commençaient à fondre. C'était logique quand on savait qu'ils avaient du être préparés dans des températures assez fraîches. Il se dépêcha donc d'aller mettre le paquet au frigo et de revenir au salon pour inspecter le reste du colis. Un gros paquet de chiffons et de papier bulle se trouvait dans le carton. Harry pensa que le cadeau que Hagrid lui avait envoyé devait être très fragile et préféra monter dans sa chambre afin de l'ouvrir au-dessus de son lit. Lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre, il entreprit de dégager la "chose" couche par couche. A chaque fois qu'il en enlevait une dizaine, 3 autres se présentaient à lui. Harry commençait à s'énerver mais ses mouvements ne furent pas plus brusques pour autant. Il réussit enfin à dégager son cadeau (qui représentait à présent la moitié du volume qu'il avait avec ses protections), et recula de 3 pas à sa vue. Devant lui, sur son lit, se trouvait un ?uf. Un ?uf rouge à reflets dorés et ayant des taches noir sur le bas. Comment Hagrid avait-il pu lui envoyer un ?uf ? Quatre ans d'expérience dans le monde des sorciers lui avaient appris à se méfier de certaines choses que les moldus trouvent normales. En particulier des ?ufs en tous genres. En première année, l'amour d'Hagrid pour les créatures dangereuses l'avait conduit à adopter un ?uf de dragon qu'il avait baptisé Norbert et qui lui avait apporté, à lui, à Harry, à Ron et à Hermione, des ennuis. Encore l'année dernière, lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, Harry avait du, au péril de sa vie, chipé un ?uf d'or à un dragon femelle. Cet ?uf émettait un cri horriblement aigu à chaque fois qu'on l'ouvrait hors de l'eau. Tout ça pour l'entendre lui dire que des créatures allaient garder ce qui est le plus précieux à son corps pendant une heure sous l'eau. Harry réfléchit en regardant son cadeau et repensa à ce que Hagrid avait écrit : " C'est de ma part et de celle de Dumbledore. de celle de Dumbledore. de celle de Dumbledore." Harry savait que Hagrid n'aurait jamais menti, surtout en parlant de Dumbledore. Il savait aussi que jamais Dumbledore ne lui aurait envoyé un animal qui pourrait lui nuire. Bon, soit, il avait un ?uf. D'accord. Mais que devait-il en faire. Il pensa tout de suite qu'il devrait l'élever, vu que c'était, à présent, son ?uf. Oui, mais il n'avait pas l'expérience de Hagrid en ce qui concernait les créatures. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était s'occuper de Sroutts à Pétards. Une créature qui avait un dard, une ventouse et une point qui explose et pour qui Hagrid avait une adoration. Harry chercha donc une explication sur la lettre de son ami mais ne trouva rien. Il regarda alors sur les papiers qui entouraient l'?uf. Il trouva, sur un bout de papier chiffonné, un petit texte. Le manque de fautes d'orthographe et le soin de l'écriture laissa penser à Harry que ce ne pouvait être son ami Hagrid qui l'avait écrit.  
  
" Harry,  
  
Bon anniversaire. J'ai pensé que ce cadeau te plairait alors j'ai laissé le soi à Hagrid de te l'envoyer; je savais qu'il s'occuperait bien de lui le temps où il resterait avec lui. Voici les indications que tu dois suivre pour faire éclore ton cadeau.  
  
Place-le dans un endroit aéré mais chaud. Parle-lui et caresse-le le plus souvent possible Donne-lui une douche d'eau mélangée à de la cendre par séances de deux demi- heures tous les deux jours. Lorsqu'il commence à bouger, baigne le dans de l'eau chaude et savonneuse en ayant soin de le masser jusqu'à ce qu'il éclose. Ces règles, Harry, sont vitales pour la créature. C'est toi, Harry, qui doit t'occuper de cet ?uf, car sinon, l'être qui est à l'intérieur ne te reconnaîtra pas comme son maître. Je ne te dirais pas de quel créature il s'agit car je veux réserver la surprise. Si mes calculs sont exacts, ton ?uf éclora dans une semaine et demi.  
  
Dumbledore Ps: Seuls les crapauds, chats, hiboux, chouettes et rats sont autorisés à Poudlard. Tu ne pourras donc pas prendre ton ami avec toi. J'en suis désolé." Harry relut les phrases : " C'est toi, Harry, qui doit t'occuper de cet ?uf, car sinon, l'être qui est à l'intérieur ne te reconnaîtra pas comme son maître." et " Si mes calculs sont exacts, ton ?uf éclora dans une semaine et demi.". Il regarda son ?uf et lui dit  
  
Sacré veinard, quoi que tu sois, tu viendras avec moi quand je traverserai l'Europe.  
  
Harry relut les indication et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas de tout repos de s'occuper de créatures magiques, il se demanda alors pourquoi Hagrid les aimait tant. Il se dit qu'il s'occuperait de l'?uf dès qu'il aurait tout ranger. Il jeta tous les papiers à l'exception de celui où Dumbledore avait écrit. Il monta la maison de poupée dans sa chambre et remarqua que le Centaure baladait le Pitiponk sur son dos et que celui-ci trouvait ça très amusant. Le dragon inspectait les pièces que la magie avait rendues parfaites pour les créatures. Tandis qu'Harry posait la maison, il se dit qu'il était cruel. Il avait son dragon depuis presque un an et ne lui avait pas donné de nom. Il les regarda et leur dit:  
  
Bon, toi, le Centaure, je vais t'appeler Firenze. Toi, le dragon, tu te nommeras Charlie et toi, mon petit.heu.Colin, voilà, je vais t'appeler Colin. Vous êtes d'accords ?  
  
Les trois créatures hochèrent la tête et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Harry rangea ensuite ses livres à côté de ceux qu'il avait déjà et installa ses balles et sa batte de Quidditch près de sa robe et de son balai. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'?uf. Harry savait qu'il devait le mettre dans un endroit aéré mais chaud. Il réfléchit et, en voyant des feuilles s'envoler à cause du courant d'air venant de sa fenêtre ouverte, il pensa que l'endroit était parfait. Il posa une petit table devant et y installa des coussins pour accueillir l'?uf. Il avait l'aération mais pas la chaleur. Il réfléchit encore et l'idée lui vint presque immédiatement. Il prit les deux bouteilles d'encre qu'il avait terminées de vider en faisant son devoir d'histoire de la magie et il les posa de chaque côté des coussins, il fit ensuite apparaître un feu bleu dans chacun. C'était Hermione la spécialiste des feux bleus qui brûlent sans bois ni papier, mais, comme elle n'était pas là, il fallait faire sans. Harry mit sa main à l'endroit où devrait être l'?uf, c'est-à-dire, au- dessus des coussins. Il sentit l'air venant de la fenêtre et la chaleur des feux artificiels sur sa main. Il parût satisfait et posa son protégé bien en équilibre sur le coussin. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour parler de son cadeau bizarre à sa marraine qui lui conseilla de lui donner une douche maintenant en prenant l'eau de la source du jardin "Elle est pus pure" disait-elle et les cendres qui se trouvaient dans le foyer. Harry fit le mélange et doucha son ?uf pendant un demi-heure tout en lui parlant de Poudlard, de Ron, d'Hermione, de Dumbledore, d'Hagrid, de Sirius et de tous ses autres amis. Le professeur Lupin l'appela pour qu'il descende manger au moment où la demi-heure finissait avec l'histoire qu'Harry avait vécu en deuxième année. Harry parla de son nouveau confident pendant la majeure partie du repas. Apparemment, tout le monde, rien qu'avec la description que leur avait faîte Harry, savait de quel créature il s'agissait mais ne voulait le dire. Lorsque Harry fut devant son dessert (une glace aux Fizwizbiz), il se rappela de l'invitation d'Hermione.  
  
Tiens, heu, Sirius, je ne pourrai pas aller chez Ron cette année. Ils font des rénovation chez lui. Ah ? C'est dommage. Heu, oui, je trouve aussi. Mais Hermione m'a invité. C'est gentil de sa part. Quand ça ? Heu, du 6 à la rentrée. Bien, où habite-t-elle ? Nous irons te conduire. Elle habite à Brighton, mais elle vient me chercher. C'est bien. Je suis content pour toi. Et, tu es d'accord ? Oui, à condition que tu sois prudent, bien sur. Et, pour le voyage, tu es d'accord aussi ? Le voyage, quel voyage ? He bien, Hermione proposait qu'on aille, nous quatre, faire le tour des endroits d'entraînement des équipes de Quidditch d'Europe. Pendant 2 semaines. Nous quatre ? Oui, Hermione, Ron, Viktor et moi. Viktor ? Oui, tu sais, Viktor Krum, l'élève de Durmstrang qui a participé au Tournois de Trois Sorciers. Oui, je vois. Désolé, Harry, mais c'est non. Non ? Oui, tu ne pense pas que je vais te laisser traverser l'Europe pendant deux semaines avec trois adolescents comme seule protection alors que Tu-Sais- Qui est là, quelque part. Alors je préfère qu'il me tue tout de suite plutôt que de devoir rester cloîtré ici sans mes amis. Dit Harry sous l'effet de la colère. Ne dit pas de stupidités, s'il-te-plait. Lui répondit sèchement son parrain. Tu sais pourtant que c'est pour ton bien, Harry. Tenta sa marraine. Mon bien ne peut exister sans Ron, sans Hermione et sans Quidditch.  
  
Harry se leva et s'apprêta à monter dans sa chambre lorsque :  
  
Attends, Harry, il y a peut-être une solution. Dit Sirius en réfléchissant. Ah oui ? Dit Harry, méfiant. Je devrai le régler, et puis vérifier. Peut être demander à Georges. Murmura Sirius pour lui-même. De quoi parles-tu, Sirius. Demanda Lupin. De ça. Dit-il en sortant une sorte de carré de bois d'environ 6 centimètres de long. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry, apparemment intéressé par le fait qu'il pourrait partir avec ses amis à la seule condition de porter un bout de bois. C'est un Phonophoto, Harry, je comptais te le donner à la rentrée mais je pense qu'il va servir un peu plus tôt. C'est quoi un Phonophoto ? C'est un objet sorcier qui ressemble un peu à ce que les moldus appellent tèlèphaun. Tu veux dire téléphone ? Le coupa Harry, visiblement amusé. Oui, c'est ça. Regarde. Il retourna l'appareil et souffla dessus, trois photos apparurent alors. Une de lui-même, une de Lupin et une de Arabella. Tu vois ? Tu souffles dessus, ensuite, tu appuie de ta baguette magique sur la photo de la personne avec qui tu veux être en contact. Son Phonophoto l'avertit alors et son discutez par le petit trou, ici. Il montrait du doigt une espèce d'écran qui s'était foré de l'autre côté e où on voyait à présent Lupin. J'en ai acheté 4, un pour chacun. Il distribua alors les Phonophoto à leur propriétaire. Il faudra juste que je vérifie si ça marche pour les longues distances. Ca veut dire que je peux y aller ? Demanda Harry, encore méfiant. Ca veut dire que tu peux y aller ! Répondit Sirius.  
  
Après avoir remercier son parrain 20 fois et lui avoir promis autant de fois qu'il appellerait 2 fois par jour, il monta dans sa chambre pour tout raconter à son ?uf. D'une main, il caressait son ?uf en lui parlant, de l'autre, il écrivait à Hermione.  
  
"Hermione,  
  
Merci à toi et à Viktor. Non seulement pour le cadeau (je ne l'ai pas encore regardée mais je vais le faire) et le voyage, mais en plus pour le fait que vous allez me permettre de passer un mois d'amusement avec vous dans cette année qui ne promet pas que du bonheur. Comme tu l'as compris, c'est d'accord pour le voyage. Je me trouverai à l'endroit prévu, au jour prévu et à l'heure prévue, prêt! Parlons d'autres choses. Devine ce que Hagrid et Dumbledore m'ont offert. Un ?uf. Oui, un ?uf. Je ne sais pas de quelle créature et tout le monde le sait ici sauf moi. Ils ne veulent pas me le dire parce qu'ils veulent "garder la surprise". Tu le verras pendant le voyage car je dois l'emporter pour m'en occuper.  
  
Encore merci.  
  
A bientôt.  
  
Harry"  
  
Il relut à haute voix pour son ?uf et parut satisfait. Il se tourna vers la cage d'Hedwige qui était toujours occupée par l'autre chouette.  
  
Encore là, toi ? Allez, bouge, je ne veux plus te voir. Ton maître doit être inquiet, allez, file.  
  
Hedwige et la chouette mâle lui tournèrent le dos mais il ne se découragea pas.  
  
Bon, d'accord, tu ne veux pas partir, mais toi, Hedwige, tu y vas, Hermione attends ma réponse. Vite, elle s'inquiète peut-être déjà. Allez ma belle.  
  
Mais la chouette ne voulait pas bouger d'une plume.  
  
Si tu tiens vraiment à rester avec lui, vous n'avez qu'à porter la lettre tous les deux.  
  
Les chouettes, qui semblaient n'attendre que ces mots, se retournèrent, attrapèrent la lettre et partirent si vite qu'elles eurent à peine le temps d'entendre Harry qui leur demandait de ne pas traîner en route. Après la deuxième demi-heure de douche, Harry pensa qu'il n'était pas trop tôt pour faire ses affaires et commença à faire un rangement. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il devrait, avant son départ, acheter quelques petites choses tels que de la nourriture pour chouette, une malle dans laquelle il mettrait toutes les affaires dont il n'aurait pas besoin avant la rentré comme son chaudron, ses robes de Poudlard, ses livres de cours, ses potions et ses rouleaux. Il lui faudrait aussi un peu d'argent sorcier au cas où il devrait faire des dépenses pendant son voyage. Il fit part de son désir d'aller faire des courses à sa marraine qui réserva le mardi 3 août pour aller faire les achats.  
  
Ils partirent donc, ce jour-là, pour le Chemin de Traverse, l'allée marchande des sorciers, en prenant la poudre de Cheminette. Ils passèrent la matinée à faire les achats que Harry souhaitait. Il déjeunèrent dans un restaurant, devant le magasin d'articles de Quidditch qui fit rêver Harry. Celui-ci pensa qu'ils devaient, maintenant, rentrer. Mais sa marraine tenait à lui acheter quelques affaires moldues.  
  
On ne peut pas traverser toute l'Europe pendant deux semaines sans croiser un seul moldu, disait-elle, tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer. Harry, qui n'avait jamais eut comme vêtements moldus que les vieux de Dudley qui étaient deux fois trop longs, quatre fois trop larges et déchirés de tous les côtés, pensa que c'était une bonne idée d'acheter quelques affaires. Pas une centaine. En effet, sa marraine lui renouvela toute sa garde-robe. Des dizaines de pantalons, une fournée de T-shirts, une brouette de chemises, quelques couvres chefs ainsi que trois sacs de pulls. Sans oublier les 3 paquets de slips et caleçons et la caisse de chaussettes. Ils durent racheter une nouvelle malle pour ses vêtements. Harry, qui savait que sa marraine avait du dépensé une petit fortune, insista pour lui faire un cadeau. Elle refusa mais Harry réussit lui offrir une gaufre au sucre, un chocolat chaud ainsi qu'une boite de pralines. Devant leurs chocolats chauds, ils parlèrent.  
  
Tu n'aurais jamais du prendre autant d'affaires, je ne pars que 2 semaines. Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on te prenne pour un clochard quand tu te promène dans mon jardin. Mais je ne reviendrai pas dans ton jardin. Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? He bien, quand les Dursley verront comment tu m'as gâté, ils ne me confieront plus jamais à toi. Ah, parce que je ne t'ai pas dit ? Quoi, que devais-tu me dire ? J'ai écris aux Dursley pour leur demander de pouvoir avoir ta garde. Ils seront sûrement d'accords. Ca c'est sûr. Mais, ho. Dit Harry qui venait juste de saisir la phrase. Tu veux dire que je vais habiter avec toi et Sirius, dans ta maison ? Non. Non ? Mais tu viens de dire que. Non, pas avec Sirius et moi, tu oublies Remus. Oui, bon, je vais vivre avec toi, Sirius et le professeur Lupin ? Si les Dursley signent les papiers. Mais, mais ils vont penser que tu risques de découvrir mon "secret" et de tout raconter. Je dirai que je sais, et tant pis si ça fait 3 personnes de plus qui connaissent MON "secret" Avec Dudley, ça fait 4.  
  
Après un fou rire qui dura dix minutes, et après que Harry ait acheté un petit cadeau pour chacun de ses amis ainsi que pour les parents d'Hermione, il repartirent. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à Privet Drive, Harry espéra que Hedwige était revenue. Il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, en fait, il avait hâte de la nourrir avec les nouvelles pilules énergétiques qu'il venait d'acheter. Elle était revenue, mais la chouette mâle aussi. Harry lui donna trois de ses pilules et puis lui lança:  
  
Allez, ouste, ça a assez duré ! Tu ennuie ma chouette et moi aussi.  
  
Les pilules eurent l'effet escompté par Harry car la chouette s'envola tout de suite, comme si d'invisibles ficelles le tiraient contre son grès. Hedwige parût vexée et tourna le dos à Harry qui lui proposa une pilule en forme de petite souris. Elle fit mine de la manger dédaigneusement mais elle trouva ça succulent, elle remercia Harry en lui mordillant l'oreille et en lui tendant sa patte. Un minuscule papier y était accroché :  
  
" Super Harry, soit prêt à l'heure. J'ai hâte de voir cet ?uf !  
  
Hermione"  
  
Il remercia Hedwige et rangea ses affaires. Il mit donc dans une de ses nouvelles mannes, tous ses habits moldus. Dans l'autre, il range les affaire qui ne lui serviraient qu'à la rentrée. Dans sa petite valise, il mit sa trousse de toilette, ses vêtements de sorciers et il laissa une place au cas où il faudrait, à un moment, y mettre l'?uf. Dans sa grande valise, il entreposa sa robe de Quidditch, ses balles, sa batte, son balai et son nécessaire à balais et tous les livres qu'on lui avait offerts pour son anniversaire ainsi que ses multiplettes et sa cassette qu'il avait déjà regardé trois fois en faisant les commentaires à son ?uf. Les trois jours suivants passèrent très lentement, Harry avait beau faire pleins de choses, rien ne semblait faire passer les minutes plus vite. La seule satisfaction qu'il eut, c'est de pouvoir, en toute tranquillité, admirer sont ?uf dont les couleurs avaient changé. Le rouge était plus foncé et les taches noirs plus larges. Le reflet d'or brillait de plus en plus et le haut de l'?uf devenait lui-même doré.  
  
Chapitre IV: Les copains  
  
Finalement, le 6 août arriva. Ce jour-là, Harry n'arriva pas à s'endormir et se résigna à essayer. Il se leva donc à 5 heures et regarda encore sa casette des matchs de Quidditch, mais cette fois, il régla ses multiplettes en mode "ralenti". Tout en caressant son ?uf, il regarda, pour la cinquième fois, Viktor Krum attrapant le Vif d'Or et mettant fin au match en laissant la victoire à l'équipe adverse. Il enleva ses multiplettes et regarda sa nouvelle montre. Il essaya son autre fonction et lui demanda poliment de lui donner l'heure. Le dragon qui se trouvait au milieu, à l'intersection des aiguilles, souffla trois fois pour faire apparaître de minuscules gerbes de flammes qui prirent la forme de chiffres. 7 heures. C'était mieux que rien. Harry vérifia une dernière fois s'il n'avait rien oublié et nourrit sa chouette. Il se rappela qu'il devait emporter son ?uf avec lui, et, avec d'infimes précautions, il remplit une grosse bouteille d'un mélange d'eau et de cendre. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner, alors Harry joua avec ses minis créatures. Il eu le temps d'apprendre a son dragon à voler à travers un cerceau et à son Pitiponk de faire la roue avant que Sirius ne l'appelle pour qu'il descende. Il descendit la maison des créatures en même temps et les posa au salon avant de se rendre à la cuisine et de demander à son parrain de bien vouloir y jeter un coup d'?il par moment lorsqu'il ne serait pas là. Harry mangea, le plus lentement possible, son bol de céréales et ses 3 tartines de confiture de cwickz, un fruit délicieux qui était mortel pour les moldus car il fallait d'abord lui faire subir un petit sort de rien du tout. Il descendit enfin ses bagages dans l'allée et, en attendant 10 heures, il continua à jouer avec ses créatures. Il savait que les centaures étaient des créatures très intelligentes, un peu mystérieuse et philosophes. Ils adoraient aussi regarder la Lune et les étoiles. Il fabriqua alors en deux minutes un mini poster qui représentait une galaxie avec une page de son cahier d'astronomie de l'année passée. Il l'offrit à Firenze car il avait vu qu'il se morfondait un peu sans ses étoiles. Firenze fut très touché et offrit à Harry un cadeau. Il lui fit une révérence et lui toucha la main. Harry ressentit alors une agréable chaleur se propager de sa main à tout son corps. Il fut très touché de ce cadeau qui était encore plus précieux qu'un cadeau matériel. A partir de ce moment, le temps passa comme une flèche et, avant qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir, Harry se retrouva devant la porte à 10 heures. Une petite auto bleue s'arrêta juste à l'heure devant le 6, Privet Drive. Hermione en sortit, suivie de Viktor Krum et de Ron qui semblait embarrassé. Hermione avança vers Harry qui lui tendit sa joue mais son amie lui tendit la main. Harry fut étonné que Hermione ne l'embrasse pas. Elle lui sera la main, se retourna pour regarder Viktor, se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, lança un "Et puis zut !" ,et embrassa Harry sur la joue. Harry ne comprit pas mais ne demanda pas d'explications immédiates. Il sera la main de Viktor Krum, qui, du haut de ses 1 mètre 76, lui adressa un sourire mais lui broya littéralement la main. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron qui retrouva un grand sourire.  
  
T'as encore grandit. Pas toi, minus. Plaisanta Ron. Très drôle. Mais, qui est-ce ?  
  
Harry venait de remarquer un petit garçon derrière Ron qui le tenait par le bout de son T-shirt.  
  
Ah, ça. Ron ! S'indigna Hermione. Paul n'est pas une CHOSE. C'est pas grave Hermione, de toutes façons, j'aime bien Ron. Dit le petit garçon qui ne lâchait pas le T-shirt de Ron. Bon, d'accord, lui, c'est Paul et c'est le petit frère d'Hermione. Le petit frère d'Hermione ? Mais, Hermione ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait un petit frère. A moi non plus, elle voulait avant être sûre qu'il soit aussi un sorcier. Expliqua Ron. Et, il en est un ? Oui, sa lettre pour Poudlard est arrivée ce matin, avec les nôtres. Et je vais être un super sorcier. Ajouta Paul. Alors c'est toi le célèbre Harry ? J'aimerais te ressembler, Hermione m'a raconter tous tes exploits. J'espère être à Gryffondor. Pour ça, il faut être courageux et débrouillard Paul, tu as ça ? Demanda Ron. Ouais Ron ! Mais, heu, je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre, moi. S'inquiéta Harry. Tu n'es peut-être pas allé voir le courrier, elle ne sont arrivées qu'aujourd'hui. Ah, oui, je vais voir.  
  
En effet, une lettre était arrivée. Une lettre fermée par le seau de Poudlard. Harry la prit et la mit dans sa poche. A ce moment, il remarqua que deux adultes étaient toujours dans la voiture. Harry s'approcha d'eux et leur dit.  
  
Allons, venez, vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé. He bien, heu, c'est d'accord. Répondit la mère d'Hermione qui était une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux aussi en bataille que ceux d'Hermione et qui avait un goût très prononcé pour les affaires chics car elle ne portait que des vêtements de marque. C'est d'accord, mais, pas longtemps, on ne voudrait pas déranger. Ajouta le père d'Hermione qui était un homme très grand et costaud qui semblait toujours avoir un sourire sur le visage, en dessous de sa fine moustache. Vous ne déranger personne, allons, entrez.  
  
Il entrèrent tous et Harry fit les présentations. Après 18 poignées de main, ils s'assirent tous les 9 autour de la table pendant que Paul jouait avec les minis créatures qu'il trouvait très amusantes. Arabella Figg fit apparaître des petits gâteaux, du lait, du café et du cacao ainsi que 10 sous-tasses, 10 tasses et 10 petites cuillères. Ils parlèrent en buvant et en mangeant. Les parents d'Hermione étaient assez timides mais lâchèrent un peu lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que Arabella, Sirius et Remus étaient très sympathiques et compréhensifs envers les moldus. Finalement, ils restèrent déjeuner à Privet Drive et partirent seulement à 13 heures. Le père d'Hermione semblait être devenu très amis avec Lupin même avant que celui-ci vanta les mérites d'Hermione. Lorsque les bagages furent chargés, Harry fit un dernier signe en direction de sa marraine et discuta avec Ron.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione ? Oh, rien, mais regarde .  
  
Ron montra du doigt ceux de Hermione qui serraient tendrement ceux de Krum.  
  
Tu comprends ? Ben, oui, mais pourquoi n'a t'elle pas voulut m'embrasser tout de suite ? Ben, quand elle est venue me chercher, elle m'a embrassé et Krum n'a pas arrêté de la fixer, et de me fixer. Expliqua Ron Il l'aime vraiment beaucoup, ma soeur, mais il est très jaloux. Même si elle n'arrête pas de lui dire que vous n'êtes que ces amis. Continua Paul. Ah, oui. Ho, ça lui passera. Dit-moi, Paul, tu es content d'aller à Poudlard ? Très ! Mais je suis plus fier que content. Tu t'imagines si j'avais pas reçu mon enveloppe, je savais pas ce qu'elle allait me faire, la préfète. La préfète ? S'étonna Harry. Oh, Paul, je t'avais dit que je voulais lui faire la surprise. Cria Hermione. C'est raté. Dit Ron en riant. Alors tu es préfète Hermione ? Je suis heureux pour toi. Mais tu le mérite vraiment. Merci. Dit Hermione, gênée. Herrrmioneû, c'est vrrrai que tu es la mieux placéeû pourrr ce posteû. Dit Krum en lâchant sa main pour passer la sienne dans ses cheveux. Merci Viktor, tu veux leur annoncer ou je le fais ? Va-y, je ne sais pas trrrès bien expliqéeû. De quoi vous parler, vous ? Demanda Ron. He bien, voilà. Viktor va faire un Post-annum à Poudlard cette année. Un quoi ? Dirent Harry, Ron et Paul en même temps. Un Post-annum. C'est un an d'étude de plus pour être plus perfectionner dans une matière bien spécifique. Le professeur McGonagall m'en a parler l'année dernière. C'est une nouveauté que le bureau d'études magiques du ministère a trouvée. Viktor a choisi la métamorphose parce qu'il veut devenir un animagus. Ah, c'est super. Dit Ron d'un ton sans joie. Mais alors, tu vas être à Serpentard. Dit Paul. Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Hermione. Ben, parce que Ron m'a expliqué que c'est dans cette maison qu'il était allé avec les autres de Durmstrang l'année dernière. Oui, mais c'est parce qu'il se sont installé à leur table le premier soir, ce n'est pas autre chose. Dit Hermione qui regardait méchamment Paul et Ron. Viktor va devoir enfilé le Choixpeau magique, comme toi, Paul. Lui seul peut déterminer quel maison va l'accueillir. Et puis. Et puis quoi Herrrmioneû ? Demanda Krum. Et puis, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, même si le sort t'envois à Serpentard, tu vaudra mieux que tout les autres Serpentard réunis.  
  
Harry ne sut pas si c'était un effet de la lumière où une vrai larme qui coulait sur la joue de Viktor, mais il sut que le baiser qu'il donna à Hermione ensuite, lui, était bien réel.  
  
Berk. Dit Ron. Et ses parents acceptent un tel spectacle, leur fille entrain de mélanger sa salive avec celle d'un gros ours. Non, ils ne voient rien. Dit Paul. Comment ça ? Ben, Hermione a mis un sort pour que s'ils regardent, ils nous voient entrain de dormir profondément. Mais, c'est de la sorcellerie, on a pas le droit d'en faire en dehors de l'école. Non ? Demanda Harry Oh, oui, mais Hermione a reçu une bouteille. Une bouteille ? Demanda encore Harry. Oui, Percy en a aussi reçut une quand il a été préfet. On ne les donne qu'aux élèves responsables. Ca permet de faire de la magie pendant les vacances. En fait, ce sont des bouteilles de verre remplies d'une espèce de sable qui représente la quantité de magie que l'on peut utiliser. Un petit sort fait s'en aller quelques grains et un grand, une grosse partie. Les professeurs les donnent aux élèves qu'ils pensent responsables car ils pensent qu'ils l'utiliseront pour des choses "intelligentes" comme faire des devoirs en plus. De plus, ils n'entendent rien. Reprit Paul qui semblait très attiré par le sort de sa soeur. Tu veux une preuve ? Ben. Dit Harry. Heu. Ajouta Ron.  
  
Mais il était trop tard. Paul avait déjà crié une grossièreté plus grosse que lui aussi fort que Ron quand il pensait à Malefoy. Il hurla pendant trente secondes mais les parents d'Hermione ne semblaient nullement affectés, contrairement à elle.  
  
Oh, Paul, s'il-te-plait pas devant des invités je te prie. Pff, ils s'en fiche, n'est-ce pas Ron ? Ben, heu, oui. Mais ne recommence pas, veux-tu. Oh, bon. Alors, Hermione, dit Harry pour changer de conversation, tu comptes être aussi énervante que Percy dans ton rôle de préfète ? Harry, non ! Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareil ? Je vais me tenir à mon devoir et tenterai de ne pas attraper la grosse tête. Herrrmioneû, pourrrquoi dis-tu que tu as une grrrosse tête ? Non, Viktor, c'est une expression. Ca veut dire qu'on profite de l'avantage qu'on a et qu'on se sent supérieur aux autres. Ah, d'accorrrd. Mais toi, tu n'es pas commeû cela, je le sais. Merci Viktor. Peux-tu me donner plus de précisions sur ce voyage, Hermione ? Demanda Ron He bien, nous partirons demain à 8 heures de la maison. Nous prenons le bateau à Portsmouth. Celui-ci lève l'encre à 10 heures. Nous ne prenons pas de transports magiques ? S'étonna Harry. Si, mais le premier transport se fait par moyen moldu car il y a trop de monde pour les Portoloins. Nous serons ensuite séparés en plusieurs groupe selon le voyage que nous effectuons. Bon, je continue. Donc, notre bateau lève l'encre à 10 heures vers Workington. Ce voyage durera 20 h, ce qui fait que nous arriverons vers 6 heures après-demain. Nous pouvons dormir jusqu'à 7 heures, nous déjeunerons ensuite sur le bateau et nous devrons en être descendu à 8 heures, heure à laquelle le car viens nous pendre pour nous emmener à notre première visite : Carlisle. Et nos affaires dans tout ça ? Demanda Paul. Quoi, parce qu'il vient aussi ? Demanda Ron. Oui, dit Krum, je l'aimeû bien, moi, ce gosseû. Et il neû connaît pas leû Quidditch. Ce serrra bien commeû aprrrentissageû. Ah, oui, sûrement. Dit Ron. Nos affaires seront transportées à chaque fois dans la chambre de l'hôtel dans laquelle nous dormirons. Ce sera chaque soir un différent, évidemment. En plus, chacun prendra un sac qu'il gardera pendant la journée. Pour transporter toutes les choses dont on peut avoir besoin. Donc, notre première destination sera Carlisle et l'équipe d'Angleterre : les étincelles anglaises. Et ensuite ? questionna Paul. Je ne sais pas, il faut regarder dans le programme qu'il y a à la maison. D'ailleurs, nous arrivons. Détachez vos ceintures, nous allons décharger les affaires d'Harry et préparer la véranda pour ce soir. La véranda ? Demanda Paul. Oui, nous n'avons que trois chambres à la maison dont celle des parents, nous sommes 6 et nous ne pouvons donc pas dormir dans les chambres, elles sont trop petites. Nous allons installer 6 sacs de couchages dans la véranda. Elle est grande et nous permettra d'avoir une sorte de nuit à la belle étoile. Je n'ai pas de tente, nous ne pouvons donc pas faire une vrai nuit dehors. Ce n'est pas grave du tout, Hermione. La véranda, c'est très bien. Ah, ça y est, on est arrivés. Dit Ron. Brise le sortilège, vite, Hermione ! Dit Paul. Oh, oui, c'est vrai, evadus soris. Fit Hermione en pointant sa baguette vers l'avant de la voiture. C'est cool qu'elle soit forte, ma soeur, elle pourra m'aider pour mes cours! Oh oui ! Dit Ron en levant les yeux. Je peux te jurer que tu vas en baver. Chuchota t'il dans l'oreille de Paul lorsque Hermione fut sortie de l'auto.  
  
Ils sortirent les affaires d'Harry du coffre. Krum prit à lui seul une malle et son sac à dos, Ron et Harry prirent la deuxième malle, Hermione prit sa valise et Paul s'occupa de la cage d'Hedwige.  
  
Elle est malade ta chouette Harry. Quoi, tu rigoles ? Oh, non, je te jure que non. Affirma Paul. Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Harry qui avait lâché la malle et qui s'était précipité. Il ne trouvait pas que Hedwige était très différente. Regarde, tu vois ses pattes ? He bien d'habitude les plumes qui s'y trouvent sont petites et duveteuses. Celles-ci sont longue et rêches. De plus, elle a des sortes de cernes sous les yeux. Mais, ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Harry qui semblait de plus en plus inquiet. Oh, ce n'est pas grave, la fatigue peut-être.ou un rhume. Paul, on est en pleine juillèeû. Avequeû ses plumeûs elle ne peût pas avoirrr attrrrapéeû un rrrhume. Ca peut être plein d'autres choses qu'un rhume. Ca peut être, comme je l'ai dit, la fatigue. Mais aussi un manque de vitamines. Elle ne fait que dormir depuis qu'elle est rentrée et, question vitamines, je lui ai acheté des pilules vitaminées. Dit Harry, comme pour se défendre. Il faudra que je regarde dans mes livres alors. Mais ne t'en fait pas, Harry, ce n'est pas grave, je te le répète. Fit Paul, perplexe. Dîtes, ça ne te dérangerais pas Harry, de venir reprendre ta malle. Dit Ron qui avait la grosse malle sur le pied. Oh, excuse-moi Ron.  
  
Ils rentrèrent et installèrent la malle qui contenait ses affaires d'école dans un cagibi. Ils se rendirent tous à la salle de bain chacun à leur tour pour enfiler leur maillot car Hermione avait une piscine creusée et qu'il faisait extrêmement chaud. Ils se reposèrent un peu dans l'eau avant de sortir pour regarder l'?uf à partir des transats. Tous furent impressionnés par la beauté de celui-ci mais, à part Ron qui affirma que ce n'était pas un ?uf de dragon, personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.  
  
Et toi Paul, tu ne sais pas ? Demanda Hermione. Non, vraiment, ça m'étonne. Pourquoi saurait-il ? Il vient juste d'apprendre qu'il est sorcier. Dit Ron. Oui, mais il a passé ses vacances à lire mes livres de Soins aux créatures magiques des deux dernières années plus tous les livres concernant des créatures que j'ai achetés à la bibliothèque magique. Il est passionné par celles-ci. Je pense qu'il s'entendra bien avec Hagrid.  
  
Après s'être relaxés autour de la piscine, ils firent un tour dans la ville proche et Ron appris à jouer à un jeu vidéo avec Viktor. Celui-ci était obligé de mettre une casquette et des lunettes de soleil. Non pas pour le soleil, mais pour éviter que des fans lui courent après. Ca n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet car les boutiques étaient pleines à craquer et que ça aurait bien été le diable s'il n'y avait pas une sorcière là- dedans. Une jeune femme très jolie qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années lui demanda de signer son T-shirt qui était déjà très moulant mais qui, en plus, ne se portait que sur le haut de son corps. Il accepta, visiblement gêné. Il se pressa et regarda directement après pour voir si Hermione l'avait vu. Elle lui tournait le dos et examinait les maillots de bains 2 pièces, ce qui rassura Krum. Ron, qui avait vu qu'Hermione s'était retournée lorsque Viktor avait tourné la tête, lui demanda :  
  
Ca ne te fais rien ? Quoi ça ? Fit Hermione, innocemment. Ben, que d'autres filles lui tournent autour comme ça. Oh, non, penses-tu. Je m'y attendais. C'est une star mondiale tu sais, je trouve ça plutôt amusant de le voir rougir dès que je suis dans la pièce et qu'une fille lui demande un autographe. Et puis, ça, c'est rien, tu aurais du voir en Bulgarie Tu ne lui a pas dit que ça t'amusais ? Non, justement, sinon, il ne rougirait plus et ce ne serait plus drôle. Ah, oui, tu as raison. Dit Ron qui semblait presque éprouvé de la pitié pour Krum. Heu, Herrrmioneû, regarde celui-là. Fit Krum en prenant un bikini rouge de type sport sans prétention avec des bords et des bretelles noires. Je penseû que c'est tout à fait ton styleû, non ? Oh si, je ne l'avais pas vu, merci Viktor. Je vais l'essayer. S'enthousiasma Hermione en prenant direction des cabines. Chouetteû, fit Krum lorsqu'elle fut partie. Et voilà. Dit Hermione en sortant de la cabine. Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est très joli Hermione. Dit Ron en ouvrant grands ses yeux, car il n'avait jamais vu Hermione avec autre chose que des tenues de Poudlard et de moldus. Vraiment, ça te va bien. Le rouge rappelle Gryffondor et le noir va avec tes cheveux. Remarqua Harry. Et toi Viktor, tu ne dit rien ? S'étonna Hermione. Bunk.  
  
Krum était tombé par terre, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Oh, non, Viktor, réveille-toi. Dit Hermione en lui donnant de légères baffes sur le visage. Laisse-le, ma jolie, et viens t'amuser avec nous. J'adore ton maillot, viens, on va à la piscine. Fit un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année qui était accompagné d'un ami et qui avait posé la main sur son épaule.  
  
Tout se passa en un éclair. Krum ouvrit les yeux dans lesquels brillait de la fureur, il se leva en faisant tomber Ron et Harry qui étaient agenouillé auprès de lui et donna un coup de point dans le nez du garçon qui vola dans un étalage de chaussures de plages. Son ami ne fit ni une ni deux et décampa en troisième vitesse.  
  
Ne t'aviseû jamais plus de toucher à mon Herrrmioneû. Fit Krum en pointant un doigt et un regard plein de haine vers le garçon à demi assommé du nez duquel coulait un large filet de sang.  
  
Hermione donna un léger baiser sur la bouche de Krum et alla payer le maillot en y ajoutant un Bob pour Viktor, deux tubes de crème solaire et des chaussures légères pour ses deux amis.  
  
Mais, Hermione, on a pas besoin de ça. Firent les trois garçons. Si, nous devons ressembler à des moldus !  
  
Et ils rentrèrent chez Hermione à l'heure du dîner. Dîner pour lequel la mère d'Hermione s'était surpassée. Harry profita du dessert pour offrir tous ses cadeaux. Ils avait acheté un livre sur la sorcellerie en Australie pour Hermione, une boite de bonbons magique ainsi qu'une boite de calmant pour hibou pour Ron et un ballon de foot pour Viktor. Pour les parents d'Hermione, qui étaient dentiste, il avait acheté toute une gamme de friandises magiques sans sucre ainsi que les fils dentaire à la menthe. Comme il ne connaissait pas l'existence de Paul, il ne lui avait pas acheté de cadeau sur le chemin de Traverse mais il avait profité de leur balade dans le centre pour lui acheté un livre moldu d'histoire de sorciers. Ils lui furent tous très reconnaissants. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher tôt pour ne pas être trop endormis le lendemain et pouvoir être en forme.  
  
Chapitre V : Le voyage  
  
Ils passèrent tous une très bonne nuit, Hermione et Viktor collés l'un contre l'autre, Paul, accroché au sac de couchage de Ron et Harry à-côté de ce dernier. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient allés se coucher tôt, ils ne s'endormirent pas de bonne heure. En effet, Paul voulut absolument raconter une histoire d'épouvante mais Ron, qui ne la trouvait pas si effrayante que ça, lui raconta les plus laids aspects de Poudlard comme le professeur Rogue, Malefoy, la forêt interdite, les araignée, le calamar géant du lac, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, les Serpentards en général, Peeves (l'esprit frappeur), Malefoy, les cours de divination, d'histoire de la magie, de potion, les examens ( pour ces deux derniers, Hermione parût choquée), les devoirs, Malefoy, le trac avant de mettre le Choixpeau magique et d'autres choses. Paul fut terrifier d'entendre qu'un prof de Poudlard pouvait être aussi méchant que Rogue et que cette école avait été construite à proximité d'un repère de bêtes sauvages. Alors, Hermione et Harry firent en sortes de lui démontrer qu'il y avait plus de points positifs que négatifs à Poudlard et ils en énumérèrent beaucoup tels que les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, les récréations, le Quidditch, Hagrid, les grands dîners, les fêtes, le Quidditch, les vacances, Pré-au-Lard, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le Quidditch, les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle, Dumbledore, les dortoirs, le Quidditch, les armures, le parc, les cours de botanique et le Quidditch.  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de rassurer Paul, ce qui prit deux heures car chaque point était agrémenté d'un "Hé, vous vous souvenez de.?" qui était suivi d'un souvenir plus ou moins long, minuit était passé. Les 7 heures qui le suivirent passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
  
Il furent réveillés par la mère d'Hermione qui les secouaient doucement en leur parlant d'une voix calme et gentille : c'est l'heure de se lever, allez, debout. Hermione et Viktor se levèrent les premiers, il lui donna un petit bisou sur le front et il monta à l'étage pour prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain des parents d'Hermione. Celle-ci fit de même dans la salle de bain des enfants. Ron, Harry et Paul mirent un peu plus de temps à se lever et durent attendre que Hermione et Viktor soient sortis de la douche. Ils attendirent en rangeant les sacs de couchage et en se racontant des blagues. Lorsqu'ils furent tous passés à la salle de bain, il prirent leur petit- déjeuner autour de la table, allongée pour l'occasion. Les 5 amis se mirent à manger les tartines beurrées, les saucisses, les ?ufs au plat, les céréales et les tartines de confiture que leur avait préparées la mère d'Hermione. Lorsque le dernier bout d'?uf fut avalé, ils mirent toutes les affaires dans le corridor pour que le père d'Hermione n'ait plus qu'à les mettre dans la voiture. Ils partirent à 8 heures 10 de la maison d'Hermione qui fulminait car ils avaient 10 minutes de retard sur le programme parce que sa mère voulait absolument faire entrer dans sa valise une robe de bal.  
  
Maman, on va faire la tournée des équipes de Quidditch, pas celle des salles de danse ! S'énerva Hermione. Mais on ne sait jamais qui vous pouvez croiser. Il faut s'attendre à tout. Lui répétait-elle. Maman, s'il-te-plait ! Grogna Hermione. Oh, ça va, il me reste à fermer ta valise !  
  
Et ils partirent. Le voyage ne fut pas très long et se passa sans encombres à l'exception de Paul qui voulait absolument prouver à Ron qu'on peut chanter tout "Frère Jacques" en rotant sans magie. Evidemment, Hermione ne fut pas d'accord, mais, comme ses réprimandes ne furent pas assez convaincantes, elle lui fit avoir une envie irrésistible de chanter de l'opéra. Harry et Ron qui ne savait s'ils préféraient entendre "Frère Jacques" en rot mineur ou de l'opéra, demandèrent à Hermione s'il n'était pas plus simple de le faire dormir. Elle s'exécuta et ils profitèrent du calme de la fin du voyage pour parier sur l'équipe qui serait la meilleure.  
  
Ce serrra bien sur la Bulgarrrieû, tu ne penseû pas, ma Mionemione ? Mionemione ? Répéta Ron qui faisait de remarquables efforts pour ne pas laisser s'échapper le fou rire qui remontait en lui. Mionemione ? Répéta Harry, qui, comme Ron, avait des crampes à l'estomac pour se retenir. Mionemione ? Répéta Paul dans le fou rire qu'il n'était pas arrivé à contenir. Oui, oh, vous savez, Viktor est si adorable quand il me parle que ce n'est pas ce petit surnom qui me dérange. Dit Hermione qui avait tout d'un coup attrapé la couleur des cheveux de Ron. Mais, tu sais, Viktor, appelle-moi Hermione, je préfère. Commeû tu veux Herrrmioneû, mais tu sais queû tu es ma prremièrrre vrrrai petite amieû. Avoua Krum en s'intéressant tout d'un coup particulièrement fort au bout de ses chaussures. Je ne sais pas vrrraiment y fairrreû avec les filleû. Oh que si Viktor ! Dit Hermione avant de l'embrasser. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux dire que tu ne sais pas y faire avec les filles alors que partout où tu vas, il y en une vingtaine qui accourent. Et pas des plus laides. Dit Ron qui repensait à l'épisode de la jeune femme du magasin. Oh, oui, mais elleûs ne m'aimeû que parrrce que je joueû au Quidditcheû. Elleû veulent justeû un peû gloirrreû en montrrrant à leur amieû l'autogrrrapheû. Ah, oui, je comprends. Fit Ron. Tu paries sur la Bulgarie Viktor? Mais tu sais bien qu'elle ne vaut rien sans leur attrapeur. Dit Harry qui préférais ne pas attirer la conversation sur lui car certaines filles faisaient pareil avec lui. Et en fait, comment ça se fait que tu ne t'entraîne pas. Continua-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Oui, c'est vrai Viktor. Dit Ron , comment se fait-il que tu ne t'entraînes pas ? Viktor a pris un congé annuel. Lorsqu'il était à Durmstrang, il pouvait assister aux matchs car le terrain des rencontres à domicile était dans le même village et que les autres matchs étaient dans le même pays. Expliqua Hermione. Et comment est Durmstrang Viktor ? Demanda Harry. C'est un château aussi, mais pas comme Poudlard, plus petit. Nous avons aussi une forêt mais elle n'est pas aussi dangereuse que la vôtre. Bien sûr, il y a des créatures dangereuses mais pas des araignées géantes ou des loups-garous. J'ai entendu que cette année, le nouveau directeur, Prokosivla, va faire construire pendant les vacances, un local dans la forêt pour les cours d'études des créatures magiques. Vous avez un nouveau directeur, qu'est devenu Karkaroff ? S'inquiéta Harry Je ne sais pas, on pense qu'il se terre quelque part. Fit Krum, et il continua : Il n'y a pas 4 maisons comme à Poudlard, les élèves sont divisés par cycle d'années et chaque cycle a trois maisons. Il y a combien de cycle ? Demanda Hermione. 3 : première et deuxième, troisième et quatrième et cinquième et enfin sixième et septième. Pffiu, ça fait 9 maisons. Fit Ron. Vous avez aussi la Coupe des 9 maisons ? Non, on a une coupe des 3 maisons. Le directeur distribue à chaque fin d'année, 3 récompenses, une par cycle. C'est original. Je n'avais pas lu ça dans " Le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe". Mais c 'est vrai que dans le chapitre consacré à Poudlard, il n'y a pas une ligne sur les fantômes ni sur la Chambre des Secrets, ni sur le Choixpeau magique. Il est un peu mal fait ce livre, il faudra que j'achète l' "Encyclopédie de l'étude de la sorcellerie en Europe". Fit Hermione, intéressée. En parlant du Choixpeau Magique, comment répartit-on les élèves à Durmstrang ? Continua Hermione. C'est assez bizarre je dois dire, en fait, on nous dit de mettre les deux pieds dans un cercle tracé au sol par un sorcier de 60 ans avec des cendres d'un objet ancien ( qu'on aura fait brûler avec de l'alcool de citrouille ) mélangé avec du sang de vampire. Commença Krum. Et ensuite ? Fit Paul qui s'était réveillé en qui semblait très absorbé par ce qu'il disait. Le directeur prononce la formule "Emportus" quand on est immobile dans le cercle et on se transplane devant la table de notre maison. Ben c'est plus simple chez nous. Dit Harry. Oui, c'est vrai. Admit Krum. Et quelles sont les maisons? Demanda Ron. Ben, en première, il y a Paki, qui prend les personnes qui sont plutôt douées en Potions et Astronomie, Kunduni, pour les élèves qui aiment particulièrement la métamorphose et les sortilèges, et Pariti qui prend plutôt ceux qui s'orientent vers l'histoire de la Magie et de Forces du mal. Les élèves sont orientés par branches? Oui, ça permet de directement orienté quelqu'un, chaque maison a 4 heures de plus de la matière qu'elle développe. Chaque cycle, les cours change et ceux que nous avions les années précédentes ne représentent qu'une très petite partie de notre horaire. Où es-tu allé ? A Kunduni. Et dans le deuxième cycle ? Il y a Ruju pour Créatures Magiques, Kartu pour la Divination et Balku pour l'Aritmancie et les Runes. J'ai été à Ruju. Alors tu t'y connais beaucoup en créatures ? Chouette ! S'exclama Paul. Pour le dernier cycle, c'est plutôt les études pour avoir certaines applications afin de trouver directement un travail par la suite. Il y a donc Jopo pour tout ce qui est manuel, par exemple, comment fabriquer un balai magique ou de la gastronomie magique. Nogro pour l'économie et le social magique, enfin, il y a Justrobo, pour tout ce qui est travail dans des bureaux et ministère. J'ai été à Nogro. A mon avis, j'aurais été à Kunduni puis à Balku et enfin, je ne sais pas si on m'aurait envoyer à Justrobo ou à Nogro. Moi, dit Ron, j'aurais aimé aller à Kunduni, Ruju et Jopo. Et toi Harry ? Je n'en sais rien. La même chose, oui, je pense que ça me conviendrait mieux. Nous n'aurions pas été ensemble.rien que d'y penser ça e fait peur. Dit Hermione. C'est trop gentil de dire ça, Hermione, dit Harry.  
  
Ron lui donna un bref coup de coude.  
  
Quoi ? Fit Harry voix basse. T'as pas vu comment Viktor te regardais ? T'aurais mieux fait de te taire. Bon, j'en ai marre. Fit Harry. Viktor, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. Fit-il d'une voix décidée. Oui ? Fit Krum d'une voix qu'il voulait normale et innocente mais où on devinait malgré lui des nuances de suspicion. Penses-tu vraiment que nous pourrions faire quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment entraîner ta jalousie ? Parrrdon ? Je neû vois pas deû quoi tu parrrleû. Ecoutes, Hermione est mon amie ainsi que celle de Ron. Elle est même plus.  
  
A ces mots, Hermione le regarda avec étonnement, Ron avec effarement et Krum avec colère.  
  
Oui, elle est plus qu'une amie car elle est notre meilleure amie. Je la considère beaucoup plus comme ne soeur qu'autre chose, Ron pense la même chose. Nous aimons Hermione plus que la majorité des personnes mais pas pareillement que toi. Lorsque je pense à mon avenir, je me vois, la retrouvant avec Ron toutes les semaines au moins dans un pub car je ne pense pas pouvoir me passer de son amitié. Mais toi, lorsque tu penses à votre avenir, je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que tu te vois main dans la main avec elle tous les jours car vous vivez ensemble, que tu ne peux t'imaginer restant un jour séparé d'elle. Je veux que tu comprennes que nous ne saurons jamais lequel de nous trois l'aime le plus mais qu'il n'y a que toi qui l'aime de sentiments amoureux. Laisse-nous être amis car, je le répète, rien ne me ferais un plus grand vide que de devoir me passer d'un de mes 2 meilleurs amis.  
  
Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Krum ne répondit rien sur le coup. Au contraire, il sourit. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, le serra si fort que Harry en eu le souffle coupé, ensuite, il fit de même avec Ron qui prit de vives couleurs en peu de temps. Il les regarda ensuite, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et un regard malicieux. Il se tourna vers Hermione et les regarda encore ensuite et leur dit :  
  
Mes amis, sachez queû j'ai toujourrrs eu peur de vous. Peurrr queû vous ne meû prrreniez Herrrmioneû. Car elle parrrlûe toujourrrs de vous, toujourrrs. Harrry ceci, Ron cela, et il m'a dit, et on a fait.Vous savez, jeû n'ai jamais eu de vrrrais amis comme vous. Oh, bien sur, des admirrrateurs, mais ça neû vaut rrrien par rrrapporrrt à ce queû vous éprrrouvez l'un pour l'autrrre tous les trrrois. Je neû pouvais m'imaginer qu'autrrreû chose que deû l'amourrr soit si forrrt. Mais maintenant, tu m'as ouverrrt les yeux Harrry. Jeû n'aurrrais jamais plus peurrr pour elleû carrr jeû sais qu'en plus d'êtrrreû avec de merrrveilleux amis, elleû serrra prrrotégée par deux trrrès bons apprrrentis sorrrciers. Merci Harry, merci Viktor. je pense que c'est le plus beau cadeau que quelqu'un m'ait fait depuis bien longtemps. Dit Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au port et déchargèrent la voiture. Et se rendirent ensuite au bureau pour savoir ou ils devaient embarquer. Un homme aux cheveux gras leur indiqua le chemin à prendre afin d'arriver au pont C et d'y trouver un bateau dénommé "Draconis". Il leur donna également des instructions pour passer du pont A au pont B car quelques planches étaient défaillantes. Ils se rendirent donc au pont C avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Ils étaient tellement énervés qu'ils oublièrent les précautions à prendre. En effet, arrivés sur la passerelle entre le pont A et le pont B, Paul sauta de joie et fit craquer une planche, pas celle sur laquelle il se trouvait mais celle devant, où se trouvait Hermione. Elle poussa un cri en voyant une fissure se former en moins d'une seconde. Krum était plus loin et ne pouvait pas venir à son secours . mais, lorsqu'elle allait tomber dans l'eau froide du matin, deux bras la prirent à la taille et la ramenèrent près d'un corps puissant.  
  
Merci Viktor, fit-elle en le serrant fort, tu es toujours là quand il faut !  
  
Et elle l'embrassa. A son grand étonnement, quelqu'un attrapa Krum vers l'arrière.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle. Hermione. se lamenta Ron Quoi ? Tu as fait une gaffe. Pardon ? Regarde. lui fit-il simplement  
  
Devant elle se trouvait Krum qui tenait un adolescent de leur âge, grand, musclé, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus, par le col. Elle se précipita.  
  
Viktor, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle en retenant son point qu'il allait abattre sur la tête de l'adolescent qui ne semblait pas vouloir se défendre, comme quelqu'un qui reconnaît ses torts et qui attend la sentence. Herrrmioneû, il t'a touchéeû, il t'a. oh, je n'eû peut mêmeû pas y penser. Il m'a quoi ? Oh.non ! Fit Hermione qui venait tout juste de comprendre. C'est ma faute Viktor, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. Arrête ! C'est toi.qui.mais.pourrrquoi ?  
  
Le spectacle de Viktor faisait pitié. Lui qui l'instant d'avant, aurait fait peur à un lion à qui on a chipé sa nourriture, semblait aussi faible et peureux qu'un petit enfant. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu en même temps, la plus mauvaise des nouvelles et une dizaine de coups de poings dans le ventre, il regardait successivement Hermione et l'autre homme et c'était toute la tristesse du monde qui se lisait dans son regard. Le garçon, qui avait retiré la main de Krum de son col, comprit la situation et dit:  
  
Tu as beaucoup de chance mon gars ! En s'adressant à Krum Quoi ? Fit Krum qui semblait n'avoir plus qu'un sentiment dans tout son corps : la tristesse. Ben, oui, réfléchis, ta copine, qui est très jolie d'ailleurs, m'a embrassé en pensant que c'était toi car je lui ai évité de prendre un bain. Et bien, quand j'ai senti cette force, quand je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle était amoureuse de toi, je me suis dit que l'élu de son c?ur ne pouvait être qu'Harry Potter ou un des plus beaux garçons de cette terre. Je suis jaloux, c'est fou ! Excuse-moi Viktor ! Dit Hermione avant de l'embrasser et de lancer un regard plein de gratitude à l'inconnu. Ce n'est pas de ta fauteû, Herrrmioneû. Merrrci d'êtrrre venu à son aide Mr. ? Dit Krum qui avait retrouvé son sourire. Jim, mais pas de monsieur, simplement "Jim". Et de rien ! Mais.mais. Quoi ? Vous êtes Viktor Krum. Oui, c'est moi. Je suis un de vos plus grands fans ! Ca veut dire que vous êtes un sorcier ? Demanda Harry. Oui, mais, vous, vous êtes Harry Potter ! Quelle chance j'ai de rencontrer 2 célébrités d'un coup ! Et toi.mais, non, ça ne peux pas être toi, tu n'est pas Charlie ??? demanda-t-il en regardant Ron Vous.vous connaissez mon frère ? Bien sur, qui ne connaît pas le grand Charlie Weasley ? Oui, mais je ne suis que Ron Weasley, désolé. S'apitoya Ron Que Ron ? Mais tu rigoles ? Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait réussi à battre la logique suprême dans une partie d'échec ou bien voler dans une voiture volante. Comment ??? Disons que je m'informe sur l'histoire de ma nouvelle école. Ta nouvelle école ? Fit Hermione qui ne voulait se décoller de Viktor. Tu es trop âgé pour aller encore à l'école. A moins que tu fasses un Post- Annum. Oui, c'est ça. Vous, mademoiselle, vous devez être Hermione Granger. Comment savez-vous que ? Vous n'avez pas encore lu la dernière édition de "Prestigieux élèves de Poudlard" ? 


End file.
